


Satisfaction Brought it Back

by SakiaLumei



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brief Oboro/Niles, College Student Sakura, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good lord forgive me, Incubus Leo, Incubus Niles, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Reality Bending, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiaLumei/pseuds/SakiaLumei
Summary: An insatiable curiosity brought him into her life, along with a very intriguing proposition. It seemed too crazy to pass up on. Besides, a little curiosity never hurt anyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and ye shall receive
> 
> ...Okay, so, one, I am so. So Sorry.
> 
> Two. This is my gift after last chapter in PATP. I hope you guys like it and it's a good start to some sorely needed LeoKura smut. I had fun writing it and...researching. For it. Hehe.

**Satisfaction Brought it Back**

 

**Monday**

She wasn’t sure which was harder: actually listening to her friend’s sexual exploits or pretending to not hinge on every word. One part of her felt embarrassed hearing such vulgar words being said aloud but another couldn’t stop imagining the act in her mind. Most of the girls she had known had lost their virginities in high school but here she was already in college having barely kissed a boy.

“It’s _wild_ ,” Hana said, sitting on the opposite seat of the outdoor café, using her hands to vaguely weave her story. Sakura simply nodded, crumpling the hem of her dress in her fists, wrinkling the fabric. “And you know me, I’m the last one to let a man tie me down…in every sense of the word,”

“I-I get it, Hana…”

“Man, I’m sorry,” she said with a chuckle, sipping her tea. “But your time will come, Sakura. You’ll meet an amazing guy and hopefully he’s just as great in the sack,”

“H-Hana!”

“What? You deserve it!” she said leaning forward. “You’ve waited this long. You’re not in the least bit curious?”

Sakura felt her cheeks flare up as Hana’s eyes peered into hers. Curious was an understatement. She couldn’t remember the amount of times she looked up erotic stories and fantasized about its activities. Then, in the morning, she would scream into the pillow for debasing herself so and delete her internet history with pure shame. Judging from Hana’s smirk, too much time had passed. “So you _are_ curious,”

“Eep!” She turned away.

“Sakura, it’s nothing to be ashamed about,” she said, scoffing. “Sex isn’t inherently bad,”

“I-I know,”

“It’s embarrassing, yeah, but as long as no one is getting hurt, all’s fair.” She smiled as Sakura sighed out. “Just remember that, okay?”

Kind of hard to forget about Hana’s sexual exploits, but it was true what she said. Looking up these stories was painful to no one except maybe her parents but they were across the country with no access to her laptop or history whatsoever.

She finished her Biology homework at around eleven that night, taking a deep sigh as she leaned back in her chair. Her next class didn’t start until the afternoon and she commuted by walking, so, she could afford to stay up a little while longer. The silence in her apartment stung her as she faced the screen, biting her nails. It’s not like she lived with roommates anyway; no one was there to judge her but herself. She curled her toes as she moved the mouse to a new tab. She scrolled through the tags of her website of choice, looking for something similar to what Hana described.

And now, with her hand clamped over her mouth with the straightest face she could manage, Sakura divulged in the story, not missing a single word. She couldn’t believe the amount of trust one had to put into allowing themselves in such a vulnerable position. When she finished, she set her hand down, wondering if she would find a guy like that. Find someone she trusted enough.

Wonder what kind of a guy that would be. That was her last thought before she dragged herself to bed to sleep until the next morning.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a library, one with twisted corridors and endless rows of books. Her first thought was, _I am dreaming_. Sakura looked down at her hands before making a full turn to intake her surroundings. _I am dreaming…I’m actually dreaming_. That was strange considering how incredibly rare it was to become self-aware within a dream. She walked down the hall of the books, running her fingers along their edges. Her senses had become frightfully dulled, unable to really feel the edges or intake the old pages smell. She felt like a ghost reaching the center of the library, wondering when she would awaken.

There was a fireplace in the center clearing of the library, along with comfy chairs and sofas on a red rug. It seemed like a scene out of a Christmas card. Sakura’s attention caught onto someone sitting on one of the comfy chairs next to the fireplace. He was a blond man in simple clothes, sitting with one ankle over the other and a book in his hand. His cheek rested on one of his palms as used his thumb to turn the pages of his book. Though, Sakura only saw him reading so peacefully for a second. He lifted his head up, eyes wide when he caught hers. “Y…You’re lucid,” he said, with a clear voice.

“I’m…what?”

He stood up and shut the book with a soft thud. “That’s not supposed to…forgive me for trespassing,” he said. “I’ll leave immediately,”

“H-huh? Wait!”

Her eyes opened to the blurry ceiling above her. Her fingers slowly regained feeling as they felt around her bed, crunching her sheets. She rolled on her side and grabbed her phone to check the time. Six AM. No wonder she felt so sleepy. Well, that was the beauty of afternoon classes. She hugged her pillow and pulled it close, the image of her dream burning in her mind. She could remember the man with clarity, including his voice. What an odd dream, but then again, dreams are inherently odd.

**Tuesday**

In the afternoon, she walked alongside Hana to grab lunch before class and suppressed a yawn behind her hand. “You too?” Hana said, nudging her.

“I don’t get it,” Sakura said, rubbing her eye. “I got to sleep in but I still feel tired…” She lifted a brow. “What do you mean ‘too’?”

“Oh man, Oboro told me the weirdest story this morning,” Hana said, leaning in. “She had one of _those_ dreams,”

“Th-those dreams?”

Hana nodded. “She told me a really attractive dark-skinned man visited her dreams last night and they just…went at it for what seemed like hours.” Sakura’s cheeks turned red. “Her words, not mine. Anyway, she woke up as if she had been up all night with a mysterious dark-skinned man.” Hana snorted. “Then she complained that he wasn’t real,”

“G-gosh…”

“So, anything like that happen to you?”

“Oh God no!” Sakura said, waving her hand. “All I dreamt was…”

She looked in front of her for a moment to see where she was going and she saw him. Him, the one from her dream, wearing the same white shirt and black pants, the same bob of blond hair, with the same look of deep concentration. He even had a book in his hands as he walked closer. Sakura’s jaw dropped when he was close enough and she half-considered pinching her arm. “What, what?” Hana asked, stopping with her.

The man glanced at her, then back to his book, then back to her with bulged eyes. All three stopped in their tracks as he made eye contact with her. “Y-you…” said Sakura, trying to piece together a coherent sentence.

“You…” he said, shutting his book. “Dammit, talk about the devil’s own luck,”

“Do you two know each other?” asked Hana.

Sakura wasn’t sure how to answer that. And what was that about luck? So this wasn’t a coincidence? What was going on? “N-No…er yes…a-actually--,”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, cutting her off. “I’ll return tonight to clear up this misunderstanding. Excuse me.” He left without another word, opening his book once more as Hana and Sakura watched him go.

She felt Hana’s piercing eyes on her back as she slowly turned to face the music. “What,” Hana said flatly, “did he mean by that.”

Sakura was the worst liar she knew but telling the truth would have seemed like a total lie. On that note, was she going crazy? She just saw a man literally come out of her dream and nothing he said made any sense at all. He left way more questions than answers. So, she said the first thing that came to mind. “H-he’s my neighbor!” Hana lifted a brow but she seemed to have bought it.

Though it was crazy to think, Sakura also wondered if this strange dream man was connected to Oboro’s strange dream man…no, that was way too farfetched! Especially considering what Oboro had done with her dream man…

Again, she opened her eyes to the library after falling asleep. Everything looked exactly the same and felt the same, including her self-awareness. She even had the memory of the first dream in her mind. Huh, he did say that he was going to return. Sakura put a hand over her chest and walked down the rows of bookshelves to make her way to the center.

The man was there, sitting in the same chair with another book. This time, when Sakura walked in, he didn’t act surprised. “You’re here,” he said looking up. “Took you long enough,”

“H-huh? I-I just fell asleep though,”

“You’ve been asleep for hours,” he said, standing. “You just don’t feel it. Anyway,” he said with a sigh, “I apologize for intruding last night,”

“W-wait, what do you mean by that?” She frowned. “H-how can you b-be in here…AND out there? And who are you?”

He shrugged. “My name is Leo. I’m an incubus.”

“A what.” Sakura knew exactly what that word meant; she had read enough of those stories online to know. He said it so nonchalantly and he didn’t look like one. Weren’t they supposed to be extremely attractive with horns and tails? Not to say this man wasn’t attractive, but that wasn’t the point. “W-wait! I-If you are an incubus a-and you’re in m-my dream then you wanted t-to…” She wasn’t sure if it actually happened, but she felt her heart jump in her chest.

“What? Oh…” He bit his lip, looking away. “Per…perhaps…”

“Eeek!” Leo winced as Sakura put her hands on her cheeks. “Y-you’re saying I-I would have e-ended up like…like Oboro?”

“Huh? I don’t know an Oboro.” He tilted his head. “Wait…does she have dark, blue hair?”

“Yes!”

“Oh, that was Niles,” he said, snapping his fingers. “Couldn’t stop talking about her.” He noticed the shock in her face as she buckled her knees together. “Goodness, you have nothing to fear. I’m not going to pounce you.”

She leaned her back on the bookshelf for some support as she tried to take all of it in. “O-Okay…b-but why me?” she asked. The incubus reached to scratch the back of his neck as he broke eye contact.

“Uh, well…” He cleared his throat. “Simple. You’re…my type.”

There was nothing to say to that other than “Oh.” She held her arms as she stared at him, trying to recap what was happening. So, apparently, incubi and maybe succubi are real. Oboro was definitely visited by one called Niles which explain why she was feeling the way she was. And the reason the man in front of her named Leo could jump between her dreams and reality was because he was one too. Oh, and he had gone into her dreams because she was his type. Felt weird, being called someone’s type. “Anyway,” he said, breaking her out of her train of thought. “I won’t visit you here or out there anymore,”

“H-huh? Just like that?” He blinked in surprise.

“Don’t tell me you’d want me to stay.” Sakura froze, trying to sink that in too. Of course she wanted him to stay; he was something not of her world. She must have dozens of questions for an incubus too…so very many questions. All of a sudden, a smirk tugged on his lips as he moved closer to her. “Hm. It seems that you do.”

“I-I…how?”

“I can read your desires, Sakura,”

“Y-you know m-my name?”

“I know many things about you…you’re a curious one for sure.” He lifted a hand to her hair, taking a strand between his fingers. She opened her mouth to say something, to object, but his movements didn’t seem as intimidating as she thought. Oh goodness though, if he knew her desires and what exactly her curiosities were, she might die of embarrassment.

“L-Leo…” she said, trying his name out for the first time. “Wh-what happens i-if you stay then?”

He paused, his voice lowering. “That’s up to you,” he said, letting go of her hair. “I don’t know what you’ve heard, but we’re not the forcing type. I certainly never had the intention in the first place,”

“O-Oh, good…” she sighed. She might have recalled reading a couple of forced fantasies in her day, but good thing that they were just fantasies.

Leo suddenly looked up. “Hm,” he said. “I think you’ll be waking soon,”

“H-huh? B-but I have questions!” she said. “And I just slept!”

“Time is an illusion in dreams,” he said with a chuckle.

“W-well…c-can I see you again?”

Leo looked back at her, tilting his head to the side. He lifted a hand and reached for her, causing her to flinch for a second before he gingerly placed it on her cheek. “I suppose if that is what you wish. No doubt you have questions.” He pulled his hand away, giving her a single wave. “Good luck tomorrow.”

**Wednesday**

Sakura awoke and sat up in her bed, clutching her sheets. She looked around her as if looking for any sign of him, but Leo was nowhere to be seen. Then again, why would he be? She swung her legs off the side of her bed and took a moment to recuperate from the dream. Her head hurt a little and she felt as if she hadn’t slept a wink. If she was going to be winded each morning, then maybe it was best for him to stay out of her dreams if he could help it. Could he help it?

She reached for her clock on her bedside table, looking at the time. Eight AM. She had some time before she needed to get ready and leave. Sakura dragged herself to her desk to turn on her laptop. With a yawn, she googled the word “Incubus” into the search bar to do some research. The first thing that came up was the band. She rolled her eyes and typed in “incubus demon.”

 _A demon in male form that lies with women to engage in sexual activity_. Well she knew that. It was hard to imagine someone as dry as Leo as some sort of sex demon. Shouldn’t he have acted more, well, seductive? That is, if he still wanted her. _In Arthurian legend, it is said that Merlin was conceived with an incubus father._ That didn’t help her at all; time to get off Wikipedia.

The first page of sites seemed counterproductive with URLs like “ilovesatan” and “thewordofthelord.” She didn’t have the time to weave through these websites. With a sigh, she closed out of her web browser and looked up at the ceiling. If only Leo were here right now to clear up these misconceptions.

“You called?”

A scream left her throat as she whipped her chair around, eyes bulging. There he was, sitting on the edge of her bed with his arms crossed. Leo’s expression remained unchanged as he rested his fist under his chin, but Sakura could barely stammer her words out. “H-h-how d-did you get there?!”

“You called me,” he said. “Just now.”

She didn’t recall incubi having that power. “S-so you j-just read my thoughts all the t-time now?”

“Hm? Hardly,” he said with a shrug. “I just heard your call and came. That was it.”

Sakura relaxed her taut muscles, not even blinking to keep her eyes on him. So it was probably like a vampire thing, right? He would only come in when invited. Gosh, so many questions. He was here anyway so might as well… “S-so you c-can come and go whenever you want?”

“Depends,” he said. “There has to be initial desire for an incubus to trespass.”

“D-Desire for what?” Leo simply returned with a smirk. Sakura wished she was near the bed so she could have grabbed a pillow to hide her face. She nearly wanted to scream and die of embarrassment. Instead, she sat her heels on the edge of her chair and hid behind her knees.

“You’re ashamed?”

“H-how could I not be?” She looked down at her squirming toes. “Th-that means you c-came into my d-dream b-because I…” Darn it! It must have been the smutty story she read just before bed. Well, she couldn’t blame everything on the story; after all, she did go looking for it in the first place of her own free will.

“It’s perfectly natural, you know. Besides, I’ve intruded upon dreams and desires much, much worse than yours.”

Speaking of intruding dreams. “H-hey,” she said, lifting her head. “S-so why d-didn’t you…you know…in my dream?”

Leo sighed, furrowing his brows. “It’s as I said. You became lucid.” She tilted her head to the side. “You became fully-aware of your dream. It’s rare, but, it does happen sometimes,”

“A-and you can’t do anything i-if I’m lucid?”

“It would have been quite difficult to warp your dream, yes,”

“S-so you just gave up?”

“…Essentially,” he said. “I thought I would have more luck in the university seeing how easy Niles had it. Didn’t expect to run into you again.”

“I see…” Niles was the incubus that targeted Oboro, right? According to what Hana said, it was an incredible experience. “So, about dreams. Y-you can only w-work in dreams?”

“No,” he said casting his look up as he rubbed his chin. “It’s simply the easiest. Feeding in reality is much more fulfilling than in a dream, but, goodness knows how hard it is to achieve that on a regular basis.” He chuckled. “Our magic works in both dreams and reality, but only if the desire is present.”

“Oh…” she said, connecting the dots in her head. In a dream, it would be much easier to give into such carnal feelings than in reality. Heck, maybe even Sakura wouldn’t have resisted Leo if she hadn’t become lucid. “H-how often d-do you need to…uh…feed?” Apparently, that’s what they were calling it.

“Depends. One long reality session of feeding sustains us for a little more than a week. A dream feeding a couple of days.” He relaxed and sat back on his palms. “After picking at your energy for two nights, I won’t be in trouble until Friday.”

“H-huh? B-but we didn’t--,”

“You feel tired, don’t you?” Sakura closed her mouth. “It wasn’t much. Just snacks, really.” Ah, so that explains why she felt as if she had no sleep. Goodness, if she was feeling this way and Leo didn’t even properly feed, she couldn’t imagine what Oboro must have felt like. She did have class with her tomorrow. Perhaps she’d ask…

“I-If you don’t mind me asking,” Sakura said, putting her feet back on the floor. “Why are you here?”

Leo groaned and rolled his eyes. “I told you, you called me,”

“I-I know, but…why did you answer?”

He crossed his arms and stood up, slowly coming towards her. Sakura’s back straightened as her hands clenched around her chair. “Because you still have that craving.” Her heart raced as she craned her neck up to look at him. “The one that initially invited me in.” A soft whimper left her throat as he towered before her, blocking out the light from her window. To think that she _invited_ him in made her stomach flip. She had no idea that her curious itches had managed to chalk themselves up to actual, what did he say, cravings. Leo grinned and caught her chin between his thumb and index finger. A soft gasp left her as his voice lowered to a whisper. “I’m still willing to take that chance…”

Sakura heard her heart in her chest as he leaned in closer and closer. Her lips parted as her eyes froze on him. In all honesty, she hadn’t a clue what a handsome incubus saw in her, the most inexperienced person that she knew. Yet, she had brought him into her life and attracted him too. She could say no at any point, but oddly, the word couldn’t leave her lips. Of course…some part of her was achingly curious. If she knew anything about his kind, is that it would be an experience not of this world. A soft gasp escaped her as he tilted her head to the side. Then, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he pulled away. With her jaw still slack, he stood up straight with a simple smile. “That should last me throughout the day.”

“O-Oh…” He took a step back to give her breathing room as her hand reached her cheek. His sweet scent lingered as she rubbed her skin. “S…So…?”

“You should think on my offer,” he said. A surge of heat pulsed through her body.

“A-ah…” With wobbling legs, she stood up from her chair. “O-okay…”

“Good. Friday is your last day,” he said. “You know how to call me,”

“R-right…” If she would call. “I-I need to go to c-class so…”

“Not a problem. Hopefully,” he said, turning on his heel. “I’ll see you later…”

“S-see you later.” She turned the corner of her bedroom to head to her bathroom before she scurried back. “Hey, you’ll be g-gone, ri--.” When she looked inside her room, he had already vanished. Sakura frowned, sulking back to her bathroom. Maybe a hot shower would stop her shaking. After she undressed, she briefly turned around to face the mirror as she grabbed her towel from the rack.

 _You should think on my offer_. By that, he definitely meant…

She bit down on her towel, repressing loud whines upon the realization. Her first instinct was to say no, no, no! The only thing she knew about him was that he was an incubus, a literal sex demon. And she was a virgin in every sense of the word. All of her life, she was told to wait until she found someone special to share such a beautiful moment with. So many had told her how lucky she was to have waited until she was mature enough to choose someone meaningful.

Sakura pushed herself into the shower once it was hot enough. But it was true what Hana said; she had waited long enough. All of those late night reads and endless curiosities would wear her down soon enough. And wouldn’t she want just a bit of experience? This was an incubus, and if the stories were true, well…then this opportunity would be too good to pass up on. It wouldn’t come with the real world drama of dating and awkward text messages that she was afraid of. Heck, not like you can find him on social media anyway.

Swallowing thickly, she leaned against the wall and sunk down, hugging her knees. If she said yes, she would have to be naked in front of him. She would have to kiss him and let him kiss her all around. He would have to hear her voice moan and whimper. A part of her wondered how rough it would be. How amazing it could be. Her heart beat steadily in anticipation as she felt tingles wriggle through her body.

 _Oh God_ , she thought. _Maybe I do really…really want this_.

**Thursday**

She was up nearly the entire night thinking of the possibilities. Not that it was a for sure that she would say yes to it, but research and thought couldn’t hurt her decision. Her first bit of recon was Oboro. After all, whether she knew it or not, she was indeed visited by an incubus named Niles that Leo knew. They had a lecture that day and would always sit together on the account that they only knew each other in that class.

Sakura was always early, checking her messages on her phone to pass the time. Then, with a deep sigh, Oboro slid next to her. “Hey,” she said, setting her bag down and taking out her notebook.

“H-Hey…” They still had time. She bit her lip, wondering how to ask such a strange question.

“So what’s up?” Oboro asked.

“U-uhm…” Here goes nothing. “H-Hana told me about y-your dream,”

“My dream?” she asked, blinking once. “What? The sexy one?” Sakura nodded once. Oboro’s features pinched into a scowl. “Godammit! I have one stupid sex dream that I wake up from feeling like shit. One! It’s not like I have them _every_ night!”

“I-I know!” Sakura said, lifted her hand to wave it. “I-I was just…c-curious,”

“About what?”

“A-all of i-it…” Oboro lifted a brow. “Wh-what happened. H-how it felt…during and in th-the morning.”

She crossed her arms and leaned in, a corner of her lips smirking. “Oooh. I didn’t know you were curious about the freaky stuff.”

Sakura nearly screamed. “Wh-wha? N-no! I-I just w-wanted--,”

“Ha! Calm down, I’m teasing,” she said, waving her hand. Oboro glanced around them before she scooted closer to Sakura, voice lowering to a whisper. “Okay. Being real here, got it?” Sakura leaned in too, nodding once as she continued to listen. Oboro mouthed the words “Holy fuck” before she spoke again. “Sex like that doesn’t happen out here,” she whispered. “Absolutely mind-blowing sex. One moment is this way and the next is completely different,”

“H-how so?”

“…Okay, so, I for some reason wanted to be in a pool. So we were in a pool, right. Under the moonlight all alone, it was awesome. Then I didn’t feel like being in a pool and we were on a rooftop right after.” She shrugged. Huh, definitely reality warping like Leo said. It was that accurate, was it? “And he knew like…all the moves that I like,”

“M…Mhmm…”

“Geeze, it was crazy. And then I woke up feeling like crap,” she said, returning to normal volume as the professor walked in, setting up their computer. “I skipped my first class because I just didn’t want to get out of bed, it was weird. I had the worst headache.”

“I-I see…h-how long did it last?”

“Mmm a day? I took meds for it, but they didn’t help much. Super weird. Hopefully that’s not a bad sign.”

Well, Sakura knew the truth; Niles had drained her of a good amount of energy. Just a headache, though? Not too bad of a trade if Oboro really had as wild of a dream as she did. Nothing she said steered Sakura towards saying no…quite the opposite actually. It just convinced her more that she had to do it or she would be filled with regret her entire life.

Great. Now she wouldn’t be able to concentrate for the rest of the day.

**Friday**

A text from Hana. “Heya! U comin’ out y/n?”

Moment of truth right now. Sakura knew that she was going to say no due to having…other plans, but actually confirming it was different. She stared at her screen as she squeezed a pillow between her arms. Her thumb quickly swiped “No.” Her heart raced. No, no, she had to send more.

“Can’t. Gonna study V_V”

“U sure? We’re goin to get dumplings. Want us to bring you some?”

Darn, she really liked those dumplings. She was about to agree when she suddenly remembered that she would have company. She would outright die of shame if Hana had come over to find out that she lied about studying. “I’m good ^^ ty for asking.”

“Aight. Peace.”

Sakura tossed her phone on the bed with a deep sigh. Well. She had done it. She cancelled Friday night plans for this. Can’t turn back now.

Should she call him at this moment? No, she had to prepare. First, maybe a shower. One, to calm her nerves. Two, to make herself nice and clean. In that case, should she shower after? Would she even want to? Better yet, should she dress? Undress? She stood up from the bed and looked over her outfit from that day, smoothing out her pastel blue sundress and white tights. Taking a deep breath and holding it, she tip-toed to her bathroom. Once there, she slipped off her tights and dress, reaching for the robe instead. There, that ought to make things easier. She turned her head and noticed her toothbrush. No, no, stop overthinking it!

Now her body shook as she hurried back to her room. She faced her bed, having made it before she went to class. Something told her that she was missing something. Maybe Leo had to be there already to ease her anxiety.

She didn’t have to turn around to know that he was here. “Sakura.” His voice didn’t frighten her, and instead, she turned around slowly, holding her own hands. Leo wore the same clothes as he did before and he made his way to her. “Have you made up your mind?”

“…Yes,” she said, looking up at him into his eyes. She was right; her nerves had calmed after seeing him. A soft smile pinched on his lips as he reached a hand forward, holding her cheek. He pushed some hair away with him thumb.

“Don’t be nervous,” he said, pulling her closer to him. “My magic won’t work if you’re nervous.”

“Y-your magic…the w-warping?”

“Yes.” He put his other palm on her other cheek, holding her face as he tipped her head up. “Unless, you don’t want that.”

“N-no…I do.” It was hard to admit, but wanting to see that magic was half of it. “I-I…want the wh-whole experience.”

Leo chuckled. “Smart, but, you must put your trust within me,” he said, voice going lower. “You must give into the spell for it to work.” She felt her throat dry up as his words resonated in her mind. Her eyes went half-lidded as her muscles relaxed, taking in his handsome features. _I’ve wanted this from the start_ , she thought. _Ever since I invited him in, didn’t I? I want it, I want it…_

Without any resistance, she watched him as he leaned in with slightly parted lips. A single kiss from him sent warm tingles throughout as she closed her eyes, having not felt the ginger sensation in years. He let go of her face to wrap his arms around her waist, pressing her chest against his. Leo’s tongue slipped through, running along her bottom lip. With a shaky gasp, Sakura parted her own lips. He deepened their kiss as his tongue slipped between her teeth. A soft moan escaped her, and then another with a bit more force. With just a kiss, he had awakened heat and passion in her that she hadn’t felt before. She thought she would melt in his arms as he pulled away. Her eyes opened to his form, still human, and her curiosity panged at her again.

“Goodness,” he said with a chuckle. “That worked on you better than I thought,”

“U-uhm…”

He lifted a brow. “Speak up. What do you wish for?”

Sakura reached her hands to his chest. “I want to see the real you,” she said. “Y-you know…”

He paused, then chuckled again. “Are you sure?” he asked, leaning in and whispering in her ear. “It could frighten you…” Sakura closed her eyes, listening to his sweet voice. “Mm…so you _want_ to be a little frightened.” She shivered in anticipation. “That can be arranged. The spell will take once I do. Are you prepared?”

She didn’t have to hesitate. “Yes.” Leo faced her once more, his arms snaking down. He wrapped them around her legs to lift her off the ground, gaining a soft yelp from her. His lips perfectly reached her neck and began kissing along her skin as he moved forward. Sakura stared at her ceiling as more bits of heat coursed through with each kiss. Her back hit her bed as he leaned over her. Leo pushed some hair away from her forehead and leaned in once more, capturing her lips into another passionate kiss. One hand slipped between the slit in her robe, slipping it off her shoulders. She felt the cold hit her skin as he exposed her.

“Close your eyes,” he said against her neck. Once her arms slipped out of her robe, he pushed her wrists over her head with a gentle guide. “Keep them closed.” In that moment, she wanted to open them, for his voice had changed. It still had his tone, but with an added reverb, almost like he was growling. His fingers on her wrists felt rougher and just a tad colder as they trailed down her arms. His lips had the same texture as they trailed kisses around her skin. A shudder left her lips as one hand trailed over her bare breast. Strange, she was wearing a robe and underclothes earlier. Yet, the absence of them was not on her mind for moment longer as his hand squeezed her gently.

This time, she couldn’t keep her eyes closed and she gasped as she opened them. She stared back at the new form that was before her, looming with a smirk. Leo retained his face and blond hair, but he acquired new features that caused her eyes to bulge. As she expected, two curved horns protruded above his ears. What she didn’t expect was his limbs ending with a red tint that faded into his bare skin, the same color used for the many intricate markings around his body. “So,” he said, the reverb still present, “How is it?”

Sakura felt a quick tug of fear at her heart as she took in his demonic form. It startled her for sure at first, but, after a second of admiring his form, she found it quite…handsome. Her hand reached up, tracing some of the designs on his bare chest and only now suddenly realized their nudity. “Oh!” Her hands hit the ground, grass crunching underneath. Wait, grass?

She gasped again as she looked past them in their surroundings. A garden of green grass with blue skies and sunshine took over, completely replacing the scene of her bedroom. She could even smell the sweet scents of flowers and breathe in the fresh air. “Wh-where are we?”

“That’s a hard question,” he said, pushing some hair away from her cheek, holding it with his palm. “This is a projection of your fantasy,”

“A-A garden?” she asked as he tilted her head back.

“Look deep within yourself,” he said, voice lowering to a husky whisper as he kissed her neck again. “And relax.” A garden was her fantasy, was it? Something innate, like she was dreaming, told her it was Eden. The Garden of Eden. Forbidden fruit. A gasp left her when his arms wrapped around her, lifting her back off the ground. His lips stopped at her cleavage as he lifted his head, ghosting over her breast. Sakura sucked in her bottom lip and held back her voice as she felt his tongue against her tip. Pleasurable heat started to rise within her from that simple touch as she wrapped her arms around him. _How terrible is this…to do this with a demon in a place like this_. She leaned her head back when his lips enveloped her nipple. She sucked in air between her teeth, feeling the first playful suck, her fingers digging into his skin for a second. A quick laugh came from the back of his throat as he pulled her closer, sucking harder with his teeth. The arm not supporting her back slipped down her soft body, outlining the curves along her stomach, down her pelvis, and like a guide, heat coursed down with his motion.

Sakura leaned her head back, making soft mewls as his fingers traced shapes along her pelvis. From her readings, she knew that this was just teasing, but she wasn’t prepared for why it gained its namesake. Even as she kept her eyes open, watching the blades of grass sway in the wind with a breeze she couldn’t feel, her body only registered Leo’s touches. Her heart beat madly as her mind clouded with thoughts of longing and lust. _I want to feel more_. She heard a low reverbing chuckle as he leaned his head forward, kissing underneath her ear. “You’re adorable,” he whispered, biting her ear lobe. She responded with soft yip as he rested her back on the grass again, one hand still pressing against her hip bone. Never had an innocent compliment sounded so immoral.

Leo’s fingers slipped between her thighs, causing her knees to buckle together. “It’s okay…” He kissed her cheek, not moving his fingers. “Please?” She opened her eyes to meet his calm, half-lidded ones, a soft smile on his lips. He looked at her with such a look of infatuation that it was hard to resist him and her own wants. As she felt the anticipation well in her core, Sakura slowly slipped feet apart, passing over the fine grass. His middle finger ran up and down her slit once as a sudden influx of delight jolted through her veins. He kept up the simple movement, brushing by her clit and watching her reaction with a smirk. Sakura pinched her eyes closed as she squirmed underneath him, her body not used to such sensations. Leo gave her nearly no respite, focusing a swirling motion against her sensitive bud. A louder moan escaped her with a gasp as she reached for his arm, holding it. He chuckled, not stopping.

“Hah…that’s…”

“Hm?” He slowed down.

“That’s…good.” She saw a fire light in his eyes for a second as he leaned down, lips ghosting over hers. He made her gasp again as he added another finger, slipping between her folds.

“I’m pleased.” He kissed her again, pushing a finger into her. Sakura moaned into his lips as he curved his finger up, exploring in that direction. His touch felt warmer and warmer as searched for her sweetest spot. She pulled away from the kiss with a shaky exhale, her toes curling and catching a couple of blades between them. “You still want more...”

Leo slipped his finger out and sat back on his knees, giving her a moment to breathe. With heat still flowing and rising within, she watched him lift his hand to his lips, fingers covered in the thin, glossy lining of her juices. He licked them clean before leaning his head forward, kissing her naval. _Oh God_ , she thought as he trailed his kisses lower and lower. _He’s going to_ … She sucked in another breath as he put her legs over her shoulders, spreading her thighs. Sakura closed her eyes again as he kissed her inner thigh, letting her urges sink down like some form of torture. She felt as if she was about to burst and couldn’t wait.

His tongue found her way between her thighs, running up her slit. A low growl tickled her skin as he pushed his tongue between her folds, tasting every inch. Her body twitched with a loud “Ah!” as he continued to explore. Sakura’s back arched against the grass as her chest moved up and down with a steady rate. Though her moans started out like soft whispers, they began to escalate. One of her hands reached for his shoulders, digging her fingers into his skin as her arm draped over her eyes. Wordless whimpers soon sounded like, “Leo…Leo...” Hearing his own name, he improved his efforts, sucking on her clit and adding a finger to reach inside her. The coil within her tightened. Her breaths turned labored, her moans into soft cries. Euphoria built and built, all of it suddenly coming to an inevitable end. Her voice stopped as her muscles tightened, paralyzed by the crippling ecstasy that burst through her blood. The effect was numbing, like a drug as she continued to feel waves of it pulse through her like aftershocks. Leo pulled away as she fell back on the bed, breathing softly to calm her rapid heart. Her hands fell beside her, feeling smooth velvet around her as she fluttered her eyes open.

Instead of bright skies, Sakura found them on a large bed in a dark room, illuminated with a single lantern above them. The bed had dark sheets, with a thin white canopy around it. She had wanted something quiet and, daresay, romantic with low-light. His fingers pressed against her sternum, trailing up against her skin to her jawline. Even to that small touch, she flinched, her hot skin still sensitive. Leo leaned down, kissing between her breasts up to her collar bone. “How was that?”

With a soft smile of satisfaction on her lips, she hummed out a soft “Mm…” as his lips reached below her jaw, then her chin. “So good…” she breathed as his lips ghosted over hers. Leo cupped her cheeks, giving her a soft kiss before he spoke.

“Are you ready for what's next?”

No hesitation here either. “Yes.”

Leo sat up with his back straight as his hands slipped down to her own. He led her to slide over his hips, their chests pressing against one another as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. With the single light barely outlining their features, their shadows melded into one on the wall as he kissed her deeply, holding her hips. Her knees rested on either side of him, her fingers pressing against his back in anticipation. Leo inched away from their kiss, the only sound made between them being their soft breaths. Sakura held hers as he lowered her hips, all of a sudden feeling his hard tip at her entrance. He pressed his forehead against hers, watching her as a soft mewl escaped her. She shut her eyes as the head slipped in, a sharp hiss from his lips accompanying it. There was the initial pain of spreading her for the first time as he pushed her down onto him more. Leo uttered a low groan as he filled her walls, his fingers sinking into her soft skin.

Once the pain had faded, Sakura already found herself rocking her hips. The sudden influx of pleasure leaned her head back as she bit down hard on her lip. _God, oh God_. Leo’s shallow breaths hit her neck as she hastened her pace. _This is what I’ve been missing out on._ Years of pent up frustration flew out the window as she indulged herself in sweet satisfaction. The incubus nibbled and sucked at her skin, leaving red marks on her neck and collar bone. He also pushed his hips in a rhythm according to hers, adding a layer of arousal that her body couldn’t predict. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair, tips brushing by the stiff horns. A carnal groan left him as he guided her into a quicker pace. He whispered onto her skin, “You feel so good…”

Her voice rose with sordid moans as she felt the coil within her tighten with each thrust. She had no thoughts other than the greedy desire to fill herself with more pleasure. As the influxes became more difficult to handle, she dug her nails into Leo’s hard skin and tightened her muscles. He moaned a soft, “Sakura…” that sent chills down her spine.

“Leo, I’m…” She was interrupted by a breathy mewl.

He softly laughed between breaths. “Say it more,” he said onto her neck. “More…” Sweetly, she obliged, his name tasting like honey on her lips.

“Leo…Leo!” Her pace hastened for a quick moment, milking the last bit of ecstasy she could handle before it would all burst. Her walls tightened around his dick as she hissed when her muscles stiffened. Her toes curled and her nails dug, leaving half-moon indents on his markings. Sakura wore an expression of bliss as the worst of the waves passed, only small tingles ebbing through her now. It wasn’t until Leo unlatched his teeth from her collarbone and nails from her thighs did she register that he had met his end too. She opened her eyes to meet his, along with a tired smile. His chest rose up and down as he regained his normal breathing, caressing her cheek once more.  Sakura welcomed his sweet kiss, parting her lips to meet his tongue. She held onto him as he slowly lowered her on her back, letting her sore legs rest. As their kiss ended, he carefully pulled out, Sakura whimpering once from her tightness. They left out soft sighs of relief as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“How was that for your first?” he asked, voice still low and humming like a soft growl.

A smile reached her lips. “The best,” she sighed out. “…I…I kind of f-feel bad…”

“Why? Because you’re enjoying it?” Her eyes looked away for a second. “Goodness, Sakura…you’re a strange one,”

“I-It is…was my first,”

“Yes. Doesn’t have to be your last for tonight.” Even though she had already climaxed twice tonight, her body shivered in anticipation for another round. “Think carefully. If there’s a fantasy you really wish to try…”

She swallowed, feeling her throat dry up. Over the past couple of days, she had so many that she felt pressured to choose the best one. At this point, she would be fine just remembering one of them. As she looked into Leo’s eyes, she suddenly remembered the gist of most of them. His eyes flashed with revelation for a second. “…You have one.” She kept her mouth shut. “I want to know,”

“C-can’t you r-read it?”

“It’s muddled…you’ll have to tell me.” She broke eye contact, cheeks flushing red as she mumbled between her lips. “I can’t hear you,” he teased. She tried again. “C’mon, Sakura…”

“I-I want t-to be c-captured!” Guilt washed over her face as he blinked once. Oh God, maybe it was weird. Maybe it was too weird and he was judging her hard.

Leo scoffed with a laugh. “Captured? That’s one of the oldest fantasies in the book.” She frowned. “Meaning, you shouldn’t be ashamed of it.”

“S-Still…” He lowered his voice again, putting a finger over her lips.

“Just close your eyes,” he said softly. “And think of a scenario.”

Following his sweet suggestion, she did as he told and took a deep breath.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this…so I want to experience that, don’t I? I’ve been reading too much of those fantasies. But I guess that’s what I want… There was a story about a captured princess. She refused to give into the prince of the kingdom who captured her. But it was…so exciting to read it, I bit my nails. I want to resist…and then give in._

With a gasp, she opened her eyes and found themselves in an entirely new room. He was lying on his back now, dressed in old, period clothes with a loose white shirt and dark pants, his form back as a human. She sat up on her knees above him wearing a loose and torn kimono that slipped off one shoulder and exposed her legs. The bed they lied on was wide and long, with gold posters on all four corners and a thick, black canopy draping over it like a curtain. Sakura held her hands against her chest, gaping at the breathtaking scenery around them; it was like they had gone back in time. “Wh-what is…”

“It’s what you asked for…” Leo said, sitting up. “Princess.” Anticipation made her heart race as he leaned in, pushing hair behind her ear. “It’s what we agreed upon,”

“A-and what i-is that…exactly?”

Leo smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing their chests together. She hadn’t forgotten his warmth, what he was capable of. “One night,” he whispered in her ear, making her shiver, “in exchange for the safety of your kingdom.”

Sakura yelped a quick “Oh!” as he lowered her on her back, crawling over her. “B-but…” He put his hands on her kimono, slipping it away from her body. “N-not so fast!”

It was strange being in this mindset. She fully trusted Leo but pretending not to was odd.

“Don’t be shy,” he said, unveiling her breasts. Though he had teased and touched them before, it felt like he was seeing her for the first time. “You’re very beautiful, Princess Sakura…” Ah, and he called her princess. Somehow, it was all working now. She bit her lip as he leaned down, kissing her neck and slipping his hands between her clothes. In the short amount of time that they had stopped, she found that she had missed his warm touch. He pinched her perky tips, earning soft whimpers.

“Ngh…” She lifted her finger to her lips, holding it between her teeth.

“Trying to hold back your voice?” he teased, pinching her hard once more. “That’s kind of cute…”

“W-well, I-I’m not supposed to e-enjoy this,”

“But you will.” His words sent a nice hot jolt through her skin. “I’ll make sure that you will…” _Wow. That’s…pretty hot._ Sakura made no resisting movements against him slipping off the rest of the kimono, sucking on the skin of her neck. She put her hands on his shoulders and arched towards his touch. Slowly, he turned her on her stomach, kissing the back of her neck as a soft mewl escaped her. Sakura closed her eyes as her fingers grasped the sheets. Leo left hot kisses down her spine, hooking his finger around the hem of her underwear. She sucked in air between her teeth as one hand slipped inside, fingers finding her slit, and the other pulling the garment down.

 _Gosh, if I really were a princess, this would be so humiliating._ She couldn’t hold back a blissful grin on her lips, thankful he couldn’t see. Once her panties slipped off her ankles, his fingers resumed their work, causing her yelp. _From this angle…so, so humiliating_. She couldn’t see him; only feel and listen. When she felt his fingers pull away, she turned on her side to look at him. Leo had paused to take off his shirt, his lean toned body sending soft tingles towards her core. Every single one of his features attracted her and sent any second thought to rest. Once he tossed it aside and met her eyes once more, he gave her a reassuring smile. “Are you ready to seal the deal, Princess?” Heat sunk to her core.

“Y…Yes…” Leo leaned over, putting his finger over her lips again. He slipped his fingertip between them as it found her tongue. His finger tasted like salt, stinging the tip of her tongue, but she found the sensation arousing all the same. The only thing, she could imagine, that would make this more thrilling is if there was something like tying her down.

“I should make sure you won’t try to run.” Her eyes bulged for a second; right, he could sense her desires. She held her breath as he pulled his finger away from her lips, his hand holding down her arms. Leo slipped his hands up, pinning her wrists over her head as she watched her chest rise and fall. He distracted her with another deep kiss as she arched her back, wanting to feel his warm chest again. His lips smirked against their kiss as he pulled away, hands slipping away from hers. “How is that?”

Sakura leaned her head back and saw a tight, black velvet harness tying her wrists together. Her eyes widened as she tried pulling her hands back, but to no avail. Now she really couldn’t run or escape…not that she had any wish to. “T-Tight,”

“Shall I loosen it?”

“N-no!” she said suddenly when he reached for it. Even Leo looked shock at her enthusiasm, but it brought his smirk back to his face.

“Very well,” he said, taking her knees and splitting them apart. Her heart raced and body trembled as she watched him kneel between her legs. “I hope you’re ready…no escaping this now,” he said, slipping down his trousers and leaning over her. Her fingers twitched, wanting to wrap around his shoulders and feel around him. Leo cupped her face and ghosted his lips over hers as his tip reached her entrance. This time, when he pushed in, she still gasped and flinched, but he slipped in much easier. Her body accepted him wholly as she squirmed underneath.

His first thrust was rough, causing her to cry out and toss her head back. Leo’s pace this time was harsher now that he was in full control and she could handle more. As pleasurable heat coursed through her still sensitive skin, she moaned with each trust, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Leo groaned softly, his hand trailing up her body to her breast to pinch her again. “Princess…” She yelped as he squeezed her nipple between his fingers. “You feel so good…”

Now was maybe a good time to say something resisting. “D-don’t…tease me like that.” He pinched her again, but slowed his pace. When her body lacked the expected heat from their sex, she shivered and pinched her eyes. It felt cold, like torture, when he stopped momentarily.

“That wasn’t very nice,” he said, holding her at an achingly slow pace. Sakura cringed, her body craving for intensive heat again. “I’m trying to please you, Princess…”

“L-Leo…” She managed to say his name as she felt her arousal threatening to die down. “P-Please…”

“Please…?” He rocked his hips a little faster, but not to their previous pace. She shivered as he leaned over, holding her chin. “Please what?”

“P-Please…go faster.” The words almost caught in her throat, but her wants made them easier to say. He tilted her head to the side, biting her ear lobe as he honored her request. From his teasing, delight sprung back and she heated up once more, feeling it more intensely now.

He managed to speak between his soft groans and shallow breaths. “I love…listening to your voice…” She wanted to hold him close, but all her fingers could do was dig into her own palms, unable to move an inch. Leo slid a hand under her back and lifted her an inch. The simple move allowed him to hit the sweet spot inside her, her voice escalating as fervent ecstasy coursed through. He whispered the word “Princess” in her ear as she heard the old bed beneath them creak.

_It’s just a fantasy, but I can feel it. I can feel the love the princess has for her country, enduring this for its sake. Even though I asked for it, it still feels so forbidden…_

A shaky gasp left her once she felt the first push towards her pleasure rising. From here, it would stack until it was all too much, reaching her apex. Leo caught the look in her eye, his brows furrowed in concentration as his lips parted to breathe.

His voice sounded husky. “Say my name…”

She managed in her sweetest, most amorous voice. “Leo…”

He leaned down again, fingers pushing into the flesh of her thigh. With his lips ghosting over hers, he managed to do the same. “Sakura…”

“Leo…Leo!” Sakura arched her back and cried out, everything tightening once more as the pleasure burst within her core. She heard him groan her name out as well as he kept her in place, his teeth gritting together. Her body trembled as the last bits of heat tingled through her, exhausted and relaxing all of a sudden. The binds around her wrist had disappeared and she could pull her sore arms closer to herself. Sakura closed her eyes to recuperate herself, feeling Leo’s touch slip away from her as well. The incubus lied down beside her with an arm across her stomach, also taking soft breaths.

As she fluttered her eyes open, she recognized the ceiling and shapes of her apartment, feeling her blanket underneath her. Her body felt numbed as her mind fogged, only able to process the simplest gestures and words. She turned her head to the side, staring into the tired eyes of Leo beside her. He managed a soft smile, his hand reaching up to push stray hairs away from her face. She wanted to speak but found herself devoid of all energy. “Get some rest,” he said. “You’ll need it.”

She was able to say it. “Please, stay.” Her voice sounded hoarse and tired. “Please…?”

Leo chuckled, pulling her body closer. “If that is what you wish.”

With a smile on her lips, Sakura closed her eyes again and sleep could not take her faster.

**Saturday**

Her eyes winced as a throbbing headache awoke her from sleep. She groaned, not wanting to open her eyes and instead stay cuddled underneath the sheets. Still, Sakura wasn’t the type to enjoy sleeping in. She rubbed her eyes and opened them with caution, allowing the light to seep in. The pain in her head still throbbed; Oboro said that would happen. She tried sitting up and was met with a soft groan, feeling the stiff soreness in her lower muscles. Just about everything hurt and ached, making her reconsider getting out of bed. She looked around herself, feeling something was missing.

Leo.

Memories of their experience last night flooded her mind. She remembered the garden, the dark room, the capture fantasy. She clapped her hands on her cheeks, also remembering all of the embarrassing things she did, the things she asked for. The things he indulged her. And she couldn’t even brag about it to Hana because of how absurd it would sound. It all seemed like a dream but the sensations in her body were completely real. She had lost her virginity…to an incubus.

“Afternoon,” he said, walking back into the room. Leo was fully dressed, carrying a tray of food and wearing a soft smile. Sakura glanced down at the blanket and realized she was the opposite, holding it against her chest.

“W-wait…afternoon?”

“Hm? Oh yes. It’s about three in the--,”

“What!?” She winced and held her throbbing head, her fingers shaking.

“Calm down...” He sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s quite normal after a feeding.” Leo glanced to the sandwich on the tray. “You should eat. Get your energy back,”

“O-Okay…” She looked up at him. “H-How do you f-feel?”

“Me? Right as rain.” He took a deep breath, exhaling. “Thanks to you.”

At least that. He did look healthier, his skin and hair full of color as a warm aura exuded from him. _And I lost my virginity to him_ … To her, that was quite the accomplishment.

Leo leaned over, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll see myself out. Take care of yourself, okay?”

“W-wait.” He paused. “Will…will I see you again?”

He blinked once before nodded. “If you wish me to. I can’t visit you often, but…” He smirked, turning half-face. “We’ll make the most of it when I do.”

Sakura felt her cheeks grow red, but she smiled all the same. “I would…like that. Very much.”

“I would too, Sakura.” He chuckled, turning on his heel. “Until next time.”

“Until next time, Leo…”

He vanished when he turned the corner and Sakura looked over at the sandwich he made for her. He even included a cup of water on the tray and some chips. The headache and soreness was a problem, but, she could get use to this.

* * *

 

“Goddamit!” Oboro muttered as she dropped her fashion designs on the ground. With a loud groan, she knelt over to pick them up one by one. “Stupid bag. I gotta make a new one--.” She saw a pair of hands pick up some of her papers.

“Let me help you.” Her heart sunk, recognizing the voice as she lifted her head. Oboro had stopped doing anything when she saw the dark-skinned man before her, pushing his white hair back as he presented the papers he had gathered. He smirked. “Hey,” he said, causing her eyes to bulge. “Remember me?”

Oboro stared blankly at him, unable to move an inch. Then, she screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope it was enjoyable! Feel free to check out my other fics if you have't. Any kudos, comment, and rec is greatly greatly appreciated.


End file.
